


Rainbow

by Xandertheman50000



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26852176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xandertheman50000/pseuds/Xandertheman50000
Relationships: Gustave "Doc" Kateb/Taina "Caveira" Pereira
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Doc was sitting on the edge of his and cav’s bed. When he felt cav’s hands Rap around his body from behind. “Why you are up” cav ask “can’t sleep go back to bed” he replied “not with out you” she says. “Fine” he says as he lays on his back and pulls the covers over both of them. Cav lays her head on his chest as doc puts and arm around her. Cav falls to sleep rather quickly after that but doc just can’t sleep. He stairs at the roof of their room thinking until he feels his eye lids getting heavy until he falls a sleep


	2. Love making

Doc wake up to feel cav still on is chest. She was awake staring at him. “You like to watch people sleep” He ask “only the sexy ones” she responds as is sits on his waist “w-what you doings” He asks. She gave a smile for a response as She ripped of his Shirt and took of hers. She kissed him as they got the rest he flip them both over we’re she was below him. He lined up his dick with Vagina ready he asked cav gave a nod as he pushed himself in her as she moaned his name. He stoped to let her adjust she gave a nod he pulled out to his tip the slammed back in over and over cav throw head back “I a-am go-going to cum” she scream out “me to” he replied. As he pulled out she come and he shot his load all over her stomach he cleaned her up then they both went back to sleep.


	3. Setting up plans

Doc wake up noticing cav was not in bed he got out of bed and went to the kitchen. He saw her at the stove cooking breakfast he rap his arms around he wast “good morning beautiful” he said as he kissed her check. She leaned back into him and smiled “good morning sexy” she replied “what are you cooking” he asked “bacon and eggs” she replied “yes your the best” she gave a chuckle. Doc sat at the table as cav sat down their plats and they and they began to eat. “You got any plans to day” doc ask “I was planning on going to the gym, why you ask” she ask “well I was planning on going out.” She laughed “last time you said that we broke the bed” she said he laughed at that comment “well is that a yes” he said “fine” she replied. After finish breakfast they went to the base and spelt off to their different jobs.


End file.
